<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decklist: The Heroes Section. Marvel Edition by mantinos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703638">Decklist: The Heroes Section. Marvel Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantinos/pseuds/mantinos'>mantinos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Decklist Serie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic: The Gathering (Card Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Card Games Gone Real, Canon-Typical Violence, Card Games, Card Games Mechanics, Don't copy to another site, Gen, messing with canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantinos/pseuds/mantinos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling in the white void, getting out with new powers, falling into the world of Boku no Hero Academia and then falling out again, Alex had fallen again.</p><p>It's already the second time. And this time, he ended in the mess that is the Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p><p>He's gonna mess that up horribly. Let's see how...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Decklist Serie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decklist: The Heroes Section. Marvel Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I looked around me, my expression blank. Yeah, I was back in the White Space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time though, there was something with me. Three symbols orbiting around me, stark in the contrast of color: a deep, encompassing black on a completely, absolutely white background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One was a couple of </span>
  <a href="https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/mtgsalvation_gamepedia/0/04/Mtga_flying.png?version=1a3d13549603b2f7ba03bdf7814f677b">
    <span>wings</span>
  </a>
  <span>, the front one slightly covering the one behind it. The second was a simple </span>
  <a href="https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/mtgsalvation_gamepedia/8/82/Duels_Landwalk_symbol.png?version=100c9ce5ea6972563799289857dff94a">
    <span>pentagram</span>
  </a>
  <span>, all in black, without a single defining feature. And finally, a </span>
  <a href="https://gamepedia.cursecdn.com/mtgsalvation_gamepedia/2/29/Mtga_deathtouch.png?version=229ea78c00fe5f279af6f926c3586e4a">
    <span>skull</span>
  </a>
  <span> enveloped in a black flame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ominous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, nothing appeared, no one presented themselves to make things slightly more clear and I was there. In front of a choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wings, flaming skull or pentagram?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, going by exclusion, I would say that the skull is out. After that… while the wings were tempting - really tempting - the pentagram was more…  interesting? Well, in the end, it was just a spur of the moment, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I touched the pentagram and everything vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LANDWALK ACQUIRED.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving me in the WHITE once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know how much time I spent in that featureless place. I only knew that I didn’t have to eat or drink, I didn’t feel tired or anything like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still slept, however. It’s not like there was anything more to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kept the body I had designed when I entered the BNHA universe, but that was it. Oh, and my decks of course. I could still see them in my mind’s eye, floating around me like stars around a sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that I could communicate with them, but they were there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, the WHITE vanished under a wave of darkness, black as black can be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I fell. Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, though, it was different from the first time. When I started to fall towards Musutafu, I was falling only partially. Only with my spirit, so to speak. This time on the other hand, I was falling corporeally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also I hadn’t chosen any setting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a completely unprompted fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which… well, I admit that it was worrying me more and more right now, even if I was managing to keep calm while falling down to what looked like a… well, a blue portal that opened in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark cloud all around it, a brilliant blue outlining the center and then complete darkness, without light. Until I reached it and I started to see something on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strangely </span>
  <a href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcS7SVuZhkxgy_52G_jDHTmj1cLeHjCiPvvSP_9wpBJIhRZlC4pr">
    <span>familiar</span>
  </a>
  <span>, if I was honest…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, after a moment, I didn’t have anymore time to think about it, cause I collided with it and passed through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then my fall started seriously as I appeared in a brilliant blue sky with a modern city sprawling under me. The edges of my clothes caught the air and started to slap in the sky behind me, while I tried to calm down and think, if not logically, at least fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cause the land was coming in and I needed to solve the problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OOOOFF!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem got solved by itself when I crash-landed against a… creature, I guess I could call, that was flying down on some sort of scooter or platform with an attached stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under me, Manhattan. Above me, clear sky with a giant portal and creatures with blue-grey skin and ugly as sin coming out of it. After another moment, what looked like a giant whale appeared, right before being hit by a lightning bolt coming from the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Fuck’s Sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really? The Marvel Cinematic Universe? One of the biggest clusterfuck situation in the latest movie history?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fine. If I had to resolve things in this place, too, I would. Using the dreaded power of common fucking sense, listening and talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All backed by a heavy dose of magical powers, of course. Now, how to help the Avengers…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First of all, I grabbed the railings around the scoter and jumped up, removing myself from the Chitauri that I had flattened, before kicking his body - be it alive or dead, I didn’t really care - out of the scooter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, I kind of landed-crash-landed on the top of one of the skyscraper and started working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the scooter was still in working order?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still had the three decks limit, so I went for Inalla, Daxos and Alela. Then, I choose Alela instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>OFFICIAL GAME START! 1 VS 1! 30 LIFE POINTS!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=476049">
    <span>Arcane Signet</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=473182">
    <span>Golden Egg</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=466834">
    <span>Winged Words</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=467005">
    <span>Scoured Barrens</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=467013">
    <span>Tranquil Cove</span>
  </a>
  <span>, </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=466999">
    <span>Dismal Backwater</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=474295">
    <span>Island</span>
  </a>
  <span>. Not the most auspicious hand, but solid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bit slow and I didn’t have the time, fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down from the skyscraper - as much as I could see, at least - I quickly realized that I didn’t have the luxury to remain here. I was just too high up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I set down the Dismal Backwater land tapped all around me, right on top of the building, passed my turn and then I ran back to the scooter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LIFE POINTS: 31</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fizzling a bit, but I couldn’t care less at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn the hero instruction that MHA had instilled in my head. Jumping on it, I managed to locate the start button. The scooter rose in the air, wobbling a bit, and I directed it away from the building and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was a chaos of chitauri flying all around and I didn’t have to wait long before putting myself straight in front of another flying scooter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We crashed together. I couldn’t do anything else than try to keep my ride steady and not fall to my death. Luckily, it counted as an attack and I got a new turn. Along with a new card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=457382">
    <span>Scrabbling Claws</span>
  </a>
  <span>. Functionally useless right now, but who knows? Maybe I would need it in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I directed the scooter to move downwards, materializing the Island card in my hands and tossing it on top of another convenient building. It materialized instantly and, the moment after, I tapped both it and the Dismal Backwater to summon the Arcane Signet in my hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As big as a small medallion, it appeared on the back of my left hand. I was too busy avoiding the sudden interest from the Chitauri and their fire to actually care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a good thing for it, though: their attacks instantly gave me another turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And burned like fire, shaving away three of my Life Points with just a glancing blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LIFE POINTS: 28</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rifuck!” Another card appeared in my hand and I hoped that it would be useful…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=473184">
    <span>Heraldic Banner</span>
  </a>
  <span>. Right now, not useful. At least that untapped my lands and let me place another. Swerving to my left - and not looking where I was going, cause I was looking behind me - I threw the Tranquil Cove on the first rooftop that I saw and then forgot about it right after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LIFE POINTS: 29</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground was closely approaching and I was getting kind of desperate. Now, to be fair, the land did give me back one of my LP, so that was a plus. Anyway, right after I casted the Golden Egg on top of a Chitauri. The thing was made of solid gold and hit the head of the creature with a solid thud, before falling towards the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with the Chitauri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, and gave me another card, which was nice. </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=474290">
    <span>Plains</span>
  </a>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least I knew what to play next turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ground incoming, I swerved back up and tried to make my pursuer into street pizza. No luck in that, I had gone upwards too early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a growl, I passed my turn and engaged in more evasive maneuvers. By miracle, I managed them for six seconds, more or less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a stray bold of blue light hit my scooter and I had to jump out or be reduced into ashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By miracle, I landed on </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> scooter. Something must be looking upon me, really. Then… Well, then i noticed that the scooter was piloted by a certain female redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of course it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Her voice was clearly stressed and I didn’t have the time to debate her or convince her. I had barely the time to duck another bolt from behind. Well, before Iron Man destroyed the creature and the scooter that was targeting this scooter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A friend!” Turn recharged, another card in my hand - </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=460953">
    <span>Prison Realm</span>
  </a>
  <span>, excellent! - I gave her my back and focused on what was happening on the street under me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Location, location… I spotted Hawkeye and tapped blindly at Widow behind me, before gesturing at him. She understood and, even if she was suspicious of me, she made an almost 180 degree turn and passed right above him. I jumped out and landed - even if a bit badly - right behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It almost net me an arrow in the forehead, but I was human and it stopped him. Barely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck are-” “Not the moment! I’m here to help!” And tossed the glowing card that had appeared in my hand behind us, on the roof. The plain bloomed, distorting space and clearly startling Clint for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t have time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?name=alela%2C%20artful%20provocateur">
    <span>Alela, Artful Provocateur</span>
  </a>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At my shout, I tapped the Plain, the Island and the Dismal Backwater, along with the Tranquil Cove and the Faerie Warlock appeared in front of me, giggling. Right after that, I raised my left hand and the Arcane Signet lost its sheen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scrabbling Claws!” The mana coalesced into a giant claw of black iron that appeared in the middle of my Plains, shocking everyone that was in the area. I could hear the sounds coming from the comms of the archer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Near Alela, another small faerie appeared, this time completely blue and with two fluttering wings behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, the giant flying whale passed in front of us and the whole situation descended into chaos once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, I tried to see if… yes. One of them was aiming straight at Clint and I put myself between him and the shot and passed my turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let me tell you, that fucking blue light bolts hurt like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>motherfucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LIFE POINTS: 24</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five LP gone. No matter, the only one that matters is the last one. All the same, the shot gave me back my next turn and Hawkeye had killed the one who had hit me, so it was all good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New card and I got </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=457166">
    <span>Smothering Tithe</span>
  </a>
  <span>. Not useful right now, but interesting. Anyway, I had an idea for what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Are you.. What the hell...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First of all, tap Island and Plain, cast Winged Words for one less thanks to Alela’s presence. Get two new cards: </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=470626">
    <span>Chemister’s Insight</span>
  </a>
  <span> - which wasn’t exactly useful right now, but later maybe - and </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=452756">
    <span>Conclave Tribunal</span>
  </a>
  <span> - which was vastly more useful - in my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t have the mana to cast it now, though. Anyway, I tossed the Scoured Barrens on a random rooftop, gaining back another of my LP, and, right after that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LIFE POINTS: 25</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duck!” A hand pressed my head down from behind, sending me on the ground - well, on the roof, but it didn’t have the same ring to it - and saved my head from what looked like a shower of blue bolts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint nodded, before turning toward the road and spotting… something coming in this direction. I, on the other hand, was looking at the other creatures coming towards us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heraldic Banner! Blue!” The brilliant flag appeared near the claws, in the plains, before turning a deep blue and I could see the power pooling around my two faerie tokens and Alela, buffing their attack power. They were still really fragile, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pass the turn and my attention got grabbed my the explosion to my left, where I could see the dark figure of Loki going flying upwards and landing on the Stark Tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Correction, INSIDE the Stark Tower. Anyway…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned and kicked away the Chitauri that had landed behind me, before going for a roundhouse kick on the other one. This counted as an attack, no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=466757">
    <span>Ancestral Blade</span>
  </a>
  <span>. Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” I shouted towards Hawkeye, that was using his bow to fight against more Chitauri. Things were starting to become a bit hectic, if I was honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!” He barely managed to answer, busy sending one of the creatures out of the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you use a sword?!” He was out of arrows. He barely nodded, before pointing towards the sky, where a fleet of those creatures were coming towards us, the actinic blue of their weapons already glowing brilliantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubt that a sword would be enough for those things!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here! I’ll follow you!” I was sure that a barrage of that size would kill me instantly. Clint didn’t have even a chance to survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!” He took back the arrow that had used against he first Chitauri and stuck it back inside the quiver, before starting to run towards the edge. I followed him, tapping Island and Plain and tossing the Ancestral Blade behind me. It appeared in a shower of sparks in the hands of a nondescript soldier dressed in white armor. After that, I tapped the Heraldic Banner for one mana and changed the equip from the soldier to Alela and then passed my turn. Another Faerie swirled into existence, but I was already busy for another reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the fuck do I do these thiiiings!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I jumped off the roof, hoping my plan would work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alela and the two active faeries grabbed me by my clothes and arms and tried to keep me floating. It was still falling, but now slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawkeye had sent his trick arrow against the - falling - wall and used a short rope to smash his way inside the building. I pointed in that direction and, thank the gods, my summons were able to send me inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel the Faerie and the Soldier on the rooftop die, only managing to stop one of the chitauri from firing their weapons. They counted as flying as long as they had those scooters, apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right after that, I could feel a sort of… moment suspended in time. I had the Chemister’st Insight in my hand, I had enough mana to cast it, I had the time to cast it. Would I cast it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. Yes, I would. Two more cards, please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While I was lying on the ground near Clint - the sudden stop due to the rope must have hurt - a strange sphere filled with some sort of concoction appeared over me, before vanishing into a shower of glitter. And two cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=461168">
    <span>Mana Geode</span>
  </a>
  <span> and Plains. Good enough for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, I needed a moment to just breathe, the impact against the floor had completely removed my ability to breathe. Then Clint dragged himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up, mystery boy. We have another whale incoming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Right, the portal was still open. Lucky me that I had back my mana and was my turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I used my own elbows to get up and coughed a bit, before looking at Clint and telling him, with all the seriousness i could muster, the truth of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well, then you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of us stopped, the form of Iron Man passing in front of what remained of the windows while carrying something on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, the missile. Right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something that I could do to help him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t have anything that could…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sent the Plains on the rooftop in front of me and then tapped it along with the other Plain and the Island, summoning the Mana Geode, Ignoring the Faerie that had appeared near me. The scry effect activated, letting me see what was the next card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace of the Valiant. Useful, but useless to me. On the bottom you go. After that, I tapped the Banner, the geode, the signet and the cove, before discarding the Smothering Tithe to cast the Chemister’s Insight from my graveyard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two more cards appeared in my hand: </span>
  <a href="https://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=453009">
    <span>Watery Grave</span>
  </a>
  <span> and Island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing that I could do. Nothing, except look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could just hope that it would go like in the movie. But there was always the chance that things could go sour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on kid. Let’s go down and see if there’s something else we can do.” Clint’s hand on my shoulder was… calming. More or less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The portal closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iron Man fell from the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got rescued by Hulk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Loki got caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>OFFICIAL GAME WON!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, technically, so did I. Right the moment after my summons had vanished. I had won the game, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nothing of that would save me from Nick Fury. He, Maria Hill and the Avengers were looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had gained a modicum of… well, not trust, but at least leniency due to my help. All the same, he was Nick Fury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, here I was. In what was called a ‘meeting room’. All of us knew that it was really just a nice interrogation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. You came down from the portal, but you are clearly not an alien. At least not too alien. He gestured to my hair and eyes “You help the Avengers fight, take a hit for Hawkeye and then help against the remaining aliens until they fall dead from the portal closing. After that, you don’t fight and come quietly, even if you gave indication that you knew what would happen. Furthermore, there are no record of your identity anywhere on the planet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was clearly an invitation to an explanation. I nodded, slowly, keeping my breath even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you, exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone who has read the script and decided that the ending was not of his liking. So, I came back and I’m gonna flip it around a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all blinked at me, before Stark leaned forward and, with eyes glittering with something that looked like mirth, spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what? You know the future?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I know some of the future, some of the past. And I can prove it.” I looked straight at Nick Fury. To be specific, at the bandage on his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do tell.” His eyebrow was sarcastic, inviting me to explain. The others looked at me with expectancy in their eyes. Thor… Well, Thor looked at me with a stranger expression. He had done it for all the meeting, since he had met with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need only one word.” I smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flerken.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>